Healing: Inside and Out
by Amy Kitty Katz
Summary: Lithuania gets sick one day, and Russia goes over there to take care of him. For the days that they are together, they will learn many things about each other. Their pasts, pain, memories and scars. Together, they will heal each other. Inside and out. RusLiet


Okay! This is a story I am doing for GrimmiJagers! I hope it's too your liking! And I'm terribly sorry, I have some sort of weird obsession with starting stories at a World Meeting. I need to get over that...

* * *

Everyone was at a World meeting, being their normally noisy selves.

Poland was twirling his hair in his hands and started to complain. "This meeting is, like, totally going nowhere!"

England glared daggers at the Pole. "_Well_, maybe if you stopped braiding your hair and actually did something _worthwhile_, this meeting might actually get somewhere!" Poland just rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him.

America rolled his eyes. "You're no better, Iggy. You're just as bad as your cooking."

France stood next to America and put his arm around him, in a France-y matter. "Oui. For once, I agree with l'Amerique."

England was now fuming. "Shut it, the both of you. You-" he pointed to America, "-keep acting like a bloody spaz while being your normal dumbass self. While you-" he pointed to France "-just keep going around molesting people! And my cooking is just fine!"

France and America just looked at each other a _that's-complete-bullshit_ look. France sighed. "Mhmm. Maybe that's the reason why you keep having bunny hallucinations."

England was now twitching with rage. "Shut up! Flying Ming Bunny is real! And get your bloody hands off my ex colony, you disgusting frog!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Lithuania's house...

.

"ACHOO!" Lithuania sneezed for the billionth time that day. He somehow came down with a cold, even though it was the middle of summer.

Lithuania walked over to the garbage can and threw out the tissue, and then walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "I wonder how I got sick. I almost never get sick."

He walked back in to his bedroom and looked at the wall where his clock was hanging. He sighed. "I guess I'm going to miss the World Meeting today. I hope I don't get in to too much trouble. He went to his desk and searched for his cell phone. Once he found it he began to dial a number...

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Germany picked up his phone. He looked at the caller ID and answered. "Ja? Who is this?"

Lithuania sneezed again. "Ah, hello Germany. I would like to say that I would not be able to make it to the meeting today, because I am very sick and I do not wish for anyone else to catch what I have." His voice was very stuffy.

Germany sighed. "You sound ill. Very well, you may have the next few weeks off. Call me when you get better. I will have an extra copy of the meetings notes and things for you. Get better, Lithuania." He turned to Japan. "For the next few weeks, make an extra copy of the notes for Lithuania. Okay?" Japan silently rolled his eyes but nodded.

Lithuania smiled. "Yes, thank you Germany. I will appreciate your act of kindness. Well- ACHOO!- I have to go now. Goodbye, Germany." He hung up the phone.

Germany nodded. "Yes, goodbye Lithuania." Germany hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He turned to the rest of the Nations. "Everyone, Lithuania will not be here today. He is ill. _Very_ ill, to be clear. And I think it might be a good idea for one of you to check on him every once in a while to make sure he is getting better. Only one of you. _ONE_! Now, with that said, who would like to volunteer?"

With that said a bunch of hands went up.

"I should go! Because I'm the Hero!"

"You bloody git! You can barley take care of your damn cat, let alone a sick person. I think I should go. My cooking will make him feel better."

"Non! Your cooking is horrendous! My lovely charm will brighten his day, for sure!"

"No way! It'll be _MY_ awesome presence that will be the ultimate cure!"

"_West_! Why are you even here?"

"Because I'm awesome! Kesesesese!"

"I should, like, totally go. Because I'm, like, Liet's BFF!"

"No! It should be me! My medicine will be the best-aru!"

"I agree with China-sama."

"Thank you-aru."

"Damn it Japan! State your own damn opinions!"

"I think Brother Switzerland should go. He's kind."

"Nice? He's freking gun-happy. That's not awesome-HOLY SHIT! EAST! HELP ME!"

"Pastaaa~"

"Shut it! Stupid fratello.."

"Lovi~"

"M-Maybe me, eh?"

"U-Umm, maybe Latvia and I should go. We are the closest to him..."

Germany sighed. "Okay. It's official. Latvia and Estonia will be the ones going. Any objections? No. Good."

Just then, a certain someone with a certain scarf with a certain creepy purple aura stood up and scared the absolute shit out of everyone there. "Maybe I should go? Because Lithuania once belonged to me. It's only natural that I take care of him. There will be no objections, Da?"

At the last word, everyone shivered as Russia glared at everyone there. "D-Da!" Everyone replied in Union.

Russia smiled. "Good. Now I will be leaving to go check on him. Take care!" He waved to the Nations behind him as he walked out the door.

.

.

.

.

"Man. Russia does know how to scare us." It was America who broke the silence.

"You got that right-aru."

"I agree with China-sama."

"Japan...State. Your. Own. Opinion. Or I. Will. Shoot. You."

"U-Umm, Switzerland, put your guns away. Now. Hey, Iggy, you okay dude?"

That got everyone to shut up and looked over At England. Said Nation was currently shaking and hiding behind America's back, mumbling nonsense. America sighed. I guess that's a no. I'll take him home."

"Meeting dismissed."

* * *

Lithuania was currently watching the television when there was a knock at the door. _I wonder who it is. All the others are at the meeting. Unless it was dismissed._ Lithuania got up when there was a second knock at his door. "Coming!"

Lithuania opened the door. "May I help you?" He looked up to see a smiling Russia t his doorway. O-Oh. Hey there Russia. May I help you?"

Said Nation just stood there and smiled. "All the others agreed that I should take care of you. You're sick, right? So now I've come to make you feel better."

"That's to really necesa-"

"Da. It is necessary. You are sick. You nee taking care of. And I have come to take care of you. Are you going to let me in?"

"Yes." Lithuania moved aside to let the giant Nation in. "Welcome.. Sorry it's messy. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over.."

Russia turned around to look at the sick Nation. "Oh. It's no problem. I'm here to take care of you, Da? So that means I'm here to take care of your house as well." Russia began to clean up the house. Lithuania just stood there at the doorway, not really sure on what to do.

I hope I don't regret letting him in...

* * *

Okay! First chapter done. I had this done about a week ago, but Fanfiction was being an absolute biotch to me! It would let me type stories, but it wouldn't let me publish them. It didn't even show the option! Now, after shutting down my computer, it works! Grimmijagers, I'm so sorry this took a while. I hope this story is worth it.

~Amy


End file.
